The Professor Who Never Smiles?
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Professor Kamijou never smiles...right? What was so special about that one desk that it made the cold professor smile? One-shot, Egoist, Smut.


_I do not own Junjou Romantica...no matter how much I kind of wish I did._

_---_

"Kamijou! Did you miss me?" A fist swung up and prevented the smoking professor from coming any closer. Immediately, Miyagi withdrew to his desk, holding gingerly to his face, "Oh, you have grown cold to me my sweet Hiroki!"

"Keep it down idiot professor." Hiroki rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up, "There's too much work to be done right now, so I don't need you goofing off."

"Oh," The black haired man raised an eyebrow, snubbing out his cigarette as he picked up one of his student's exams, "Sounds to me like someone hasn't been seeing his lover lately." He ducked just in time to miss a book as it came flying towards his head at top speed.

"If you have time to make crazy assumptions about my love life, then you aren't working hard enough!" He buried his head in his hands for a minute, taking a few long breaths. Truthfully, Miyagi had hit it right on. Hiroki lifted his head and looked out the window. Nowaki had been visiting hospitals in several nearby cities and hadn't been home in two weeks, "Damn brat."

Miyagi smirked, watching the only other occupant of the room out of the corner of his eye. As soon as he lifted his head though, the senior professor turned his attention back to his own papers.

"I've got to go teach my class," Hiroki lifted himself from his desk, picking up a stack of graded papers. "When I come back, I expect you to have at least a class worth of papers graded. " He shook his head, "I should _not_ have to be looking after the man they call my superior."

Miyagi looked over his shoulder, smiling widely, "A hug might be what I need to stay focused." He held out his arms wide.

The sandy haired professor looked at him with a slight glare and a chilled breeze rushed through the room. With that, Hiroki turned on his heel, "Get to work professor."

"Come back soon my lovely –" Whatever sugary name was about to come out of his mouth was drowned out by the door as it slammed to a tight shut.

Hiroki heaved a sigh before taking his hands off the door and heading towards his classroom. As he passed students, his eyes closed, they all but flew out of his way. Too many literature students knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Professor Kamijou's wrath.

Before he even realized it, Hiroki was sliding open the door to his lecture hall. He shot a look around; no students were to be seen in the usually busy hallway. When he shut the door behind him though, the bustled of the hall returned immediately.

"You'd think they were frightened of me," Hiroki walked to the front table and fanned out the papers for the students to pick up when they came in. Then he returned to his desk and sat, waiting for the class to file in.

It was then that the professor started to fidget. With nothing else to do, he stacked and unstacked his notes, reorganized his pens and finally settled for reading the novel that he had snatched off of the girl who had been reading during his lecture. Hiroki didn't even bother looking at the title before opening to a page in the middle. The title had been in pink and that was more than he needed to know as it was.

"_He stroked his cheek, brushing away the small tears, 'Don't cry Misaki,' The older boy slipped a hand past the barrier of his companion's uniform, 'We'll go slow.' Akihiko stroked his—"_ The professor's eyes grew very large, "Who the hell wrote this?" He didn't even recognize the name, "This is awful!" He threw the book back into his desk and covered his red face. He closed his eyes but even still, he could see the words.

Then Nowaki's face started to swim into his vision.

"Damnit!" He changed his pattern of thought as rapidly as he could, "Thinking about literature. Thinking about great classical Japanese novels. Classic romance novels. Classic…Nowa—" The clatter of the door stopped the embarrassing stream of consciousness. It was the girl he had taken the book from.

"Professor Kamijou, may I—"

"Here!" He pulled the book out and thrust it at her, the red in his face still fading slowly, "Don't let me catch you reading in my class again."

"Thank you!" She bowed and clasped the book to her chest before practically running to her seat. Hiroki sighed and pulled out his phone to turn it off as students filed in, grabbing their papers and heading to their seats. Waiting for him there was a little envelope to let him know he had a message.

Small white letters read 'Nowaki' and Hiroki's heart stopped beating for a minute in anticipation.

'_Hiro-san, I'm getting on the train. I'll call you when I get home. –Nowaki'_

A rare smile crept across his face as he turned his phone to one of the no-ring settings and shoved it back into his pocket. When he looked up, several students were looking at him with shocked faces. Immediately the scowl was back. "Alright! Get to your seats, there's a lot we're going to cover today." Suddenly he found himself annoyed that Nowaki had sent him that message.

Hiroki stood at the board, addressing his class as his mind spun. '_Why would he send a stupid message like that? Like I care if he tells me he's coming home_.' He flushed a little, '_Sure I've missed him _some,_ but it's not like…' _He set his hands down on his desktop, unable to figure out what it was he was really thinking.

"Any questions?" The room stayed silent, "Good. Read pages 700 to 750 and then begin your next assignment. I will write it on the board while you read." There was the flutter of pages turning and then Hiroki turned and let his chalk scrape across the board.

Halfway through the word 'meaning' though, his chalk slipped, extending the n down the board. His phone had gone off, vibrating at top volume and pressed uncomfortably against his upper thigh.

'_Shit! Why did I put it there? Why didn't I just turn it off?_' He shifted his weight, trying to move the phone from its place. He only succeeded in pressing it closer to his groin though, '_Shit!_'

Hiroki glanced over his shoulder, glad that he was facing the board as the blood began to rush to his lower body, the front of his pants tightening uncomfortably.

"Pro-professor Kamijou?" He locked eyes with the student over his shoulder, "The assignment?" He gestured to the board and the half finished message.

"Oh! Right," He hastily scrawled the rest of the message as his phone started ringing again. He bit his lip as he finished the assignment and crab-stepped out of the way, his back still to the students.

Hiroki stood there for a second, his breath coming slightly ragged as he looked over his shoulder, making sure all of his focused students were focused on something other than him. As soon as he was sure it was safe, he darted to his chair, hiding the bulge of his hardened member under his hand, then under the desk.

'_Damnit,'_ As soon as he was sitting, he dug through his pocket, savagely pulling the offensive bit of plastic away from his body.

He didn't even look at the phone as he threw it in the top drawer, shutting it tightly.

After that, Hiroki stayed at his desk, moving as little as possible. The class went quietly but for everyone but the students' professor, the smallest shift in movement sent an uncomfortable wave of pleasure back to his lap. In his opinion, it was taking too long for the class to be up.

"Professor, are you alright?" The same boy from earlier approached his desk, looking down at the slightly ruffled man, "You seem...off today."

"I'm fine." Hiroki had just calmed his body to the point where he could move freely again, "I have a lot to get done before my next class. Please leave me alone now." His gaze was stony as he watched the last of the students leave.

"Finally," He sighed heavily and lifted himself out of his chair. A beeping from his desk brought his gaze back down though and after pulling out his phone, he clicked through his missed calls. His face blanched. Seven missed calls from one person; Nowaki.

"Damnit." He grabbed up his stack of papers and headed for the door with every intention to run to his office and call his lover back.

What happened next happened in a way only seen in the comics. As he opened the door, a tall figure ran into Hiroki, knocking the papers all over the classroom floor and pushing the professor onto his back.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head gingerly, his other hand trying to get a grip on a space of floor not covered in paper.

"Hiro-san! Are you hurt?" He cracked open an eye, looking up into the face of the med-student kneeling over him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were right there!"

"Ow!" Hiro practically shouted the word, trying to get across that he was fine, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried Hiro-san! You weren't answering your phone! I called and called. I thought you might have been in an accident or you might be in trouble! So I-"

"So you ran to my school? Because if I was really in trouble, I would be here?" Hiro raised an eyebrow and started gathering his papers again.

"I didn't know what to do! I asked that other loathsome teacher but he told me you were in class, so I thought maybe you were just ignoring me!" Nowaki's face turned into a pout, "You weren't ignoring me were you?"

"Are you stupid?" Hiroki stood up, taking the papers with him, and heading for the partially open door. Several students scattered as he stuck his head out, glaring before shutting the door. "Of course I was ignoring you! I can't use my phone in class idiot!" He was still facing the door, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Why didn't you go home Nowaki? This is my place of work and I can't have people questioning your presence."

"Hiro-san," An arm suddenly reached around, pulling him to Nowaki's chest and sending his papers scattering again, "I missed you Hiro-san." Nowaki buried his face in Hiroki's hair before he started kissing his way to one hidden ear. Meanwhile, his hands occupied themselves with sliding the material of the professor's shirt up.

"Hey!" Hiroki wrenched himself away from the embrace, standing defensively. "What do you think you're doing? This is a school damnit! You can't do that!" Nowaki tried to grab him again but Hiroki ducked under his arms and started walking quickly towards the stairs between two aisles of desks. His goal was the door at the top of those stairs.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki took off after him, "Hiro-san, I love you!"

"Shut up! You're embarrassing! I have a class starting soon! Go home!"

"No!" Hiroki started darting between the desks, tossing chairs into Nowaki's way, "Hiro-san!"

"I'm working," They were about halfway to the top when Nowaki caught up. He dove forward and caught Hiro around the waist, knocking them both to the ground behind one of the desks. Nowaki pressed his forehead between his captive's shoulder blades.

"Hiro-san," His voice was low and husky as he started stroking at Hiro's sides and arms, "I missed you Hiro-san! Every day I missed you more and more." Before Hiroki has registered it, he was lying on his back, looking up at his lover, "I love you."

Hiro turned his face to the side, his cheeks starting to redden again, "Yes, yes, I missed you too. Please get off of me now."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled one of his bright, serene smiles, deepening Hiro's blush, "Do you love me too?" He brought their lips together, arching Hiroki's back as he pressed his tongue to the other's lips.

"Nowaki..." The young professor frowned, "I have a class."

"Not for a little while," Nowaki trailed kisses down the other's jaw and then onto his neck, "Do you love me too Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked down at Nowaki, his expression softening as the kisses coaxed a sigh out of him, "Of course I love you too," He stroked the skin at the base of the other's neck, "And I missed having you..." His voice caught, the romantic sentiment stuck in his throat, "I miss..."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki moved one of his hands to the back of the other's neck, tilting his head up to meet him in another kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Hiroki's arms having moved to circle the other's neck at one point.

"Mmm," When they broke apart, Hiroki's eyes were partially close, his body relaxed as Nowaki pulled him upright, the teacher's legs draped over his as he settled Hiroki on his lap. As soon as the large hands started pushing away the teacher's shirt though, Hiro's hands came up to stop them. "Nowaki, later. Later. I promise, but not here." He held his lover's gaze, "Students could come in here at any second."

"No they won't. Your students are frightened of you. No one will disturb us," Nowaki pushed the shirt open at the bottom, the top held shut by the tie, "I can't wait until you get out of work."

"Idiot," Hiroki muttered under his breath, pushing against Nowaki's chest, "Not here!" The other's large hand took that moment to brush against his clothed member then though, cutting off his protests as, with a haggard wheeze, a jolt of electricity travelled straight to his groin.

"I love you," Nowaki's voice was just above a whisper as his hands undid the belt of Hiroki's pants, "I love you." Hiro's hands were a little shaky as he finally managed to grab Nowaki's wrists.

As his fingers closed in on the skin, Nowaki's closed around his hard arousal, his hand just under the fabric of Hiroki's pants.

"Don't ask me to stop," Nowaki emphasized his words by giving a gentle tug, "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. I can't stop; I just can't get enough of Hiro-san."

They stared off for a second, "Don't stop." Hiroki admitted with only a hint of defeat, "But we have to be fast, there isn't a lot of time before the next class."

"I promise to be fast if you promise me a long, enjoyable time later," Nowaki knew when to make his bargains as he gave another gentle tug at his lover's growing erection.

"Mph, yes, later." Hiro mumbled, kissing Nowaki's face repeatedly, "Later, I promise."

Nowaki turned his head ever so slightly, kissing Hiroki's lips quickly before half-lifting him off the ground and setting him on the desk beside them.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Hiroki tried to scoot off the surface but found himself being held with one hand and a pair of lusty eyes.

"Not on the floor." Nowaki ended the conversation and brought his lips crashing down on Nowaki's shoulder, kissing it through the fabric of the shirt, careful not to leave little damp marks. Hiroki tilted his head a little to the side, inviting the other to move back up to his neck.

All the while, Nowaki's hands were expertly pushing the teacher's pressed pants down, hooking them under his knees, "We don't have the luxury of time, and so I can't undress you fully right now. Please bear with me." He ran one hand through his lover's brown hair tenderly before leaning over the other and kissing his ear.

Hiroki just nodded as Nowaki unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little to free himself. He pulled Hiroki to the edge of the desk then and slipped two fingers into his mouth. Hiroki stretched out one of his hands and brushed the other's skin with his palm before wrapping his fingers around it and giving a gentle tug. He gained a small moan from the younger man.

"Hiro-san, don't do that," He pulled his fingers from his own mouth then and leaned in to kiss his lover, "I'm already too close." He let his hand slip under the other's legs to poke at the teacher's entrance.

"Ngh," Hiroki laid back, his hand gripping the edge of the desk, "Be a little more careful you idiot."

Nowaki kissed his lover's knee, pushing those legs towards their owner's slim chest as he scissored his fingers, "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful," He kissed a little bit of ankle that had exposed itself when the pants rode up. His eyes locked with Hiroki's as he drew out his fingers though, "I just can't hold back when it comes to you."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, mumbling a 'whatever' under his breath. He relaxed his grip on the table finally, reaching up to brush the black hair away from blue eyes with the tips of his fingers, "Well go on; move. We don't have the time to just sit around now." He smiled a little as he ran his fingers over the gentle lips as well.

"Yes Hiro-san," He smiled as he kissed the fingertips lightly, his hands both going to Hiroki's thighs, pressing them back as he pressed into the man under him with a quiet grunt.

Hiroki drew in his breath as Nowaki seated himself fully and then released it in a sigh as he leaned on the backs of his thighs, "Hiro-san..." Nowaki's hand came up and brushed the side of Hiroki's face before squeezing the hand that was gripping the table above the professor's head. As he squeezed, he started to move in the slow, rhythmic patter that he knew Hiroki loved.

"Nowaki," Hiro grasped the hand over his for a second before it left him to stroke his neglected member, "Go faster."

There was no reply, but Nowaki latched his other hand onto Hiroki's hip, increasing his pace, letting the sounds of their act surround them in the empty classroom, punctuated only by the moans that would erupt from one or the other.

Nowaki's hand continued to move over Hiroki's sensitive skin sensuously, the pad of his thumb sliding over the swollen head at one point, causing Hiroki to groan just a little louder than he had been

"Mmph!" Hiroki bit his lip, shutting his eyes. Even after just a few weeks, he could feel the spark of intense pleasure that he had been missing. It twisted its way through both of their bodies, pooling in their centers and pulsating fiercely.

"I want you to come with me," Nowaki whispered, his request just barely heard over the delicious noises that were now continually escaping Hiroki. The brown eyes opened a little, hazy with lust, but as Nowaki changed his angle just a little, Hiroki's head was thrown back into the desk in ecstasy. Nowaki drove forward again, his breath ghosting in ragged pulses across his lover's knees as he watched the body under him writhe in pleasure.

"N-Nowaki!" Hiroki could feel himself losing control as the other's hand started to move faster over his cock, "Ah..."

Nowaki didn't need any more warning. He tightened his grip on his lover as his thrust became more erratic, meeting Hiroki's hips harder, "It's okay, I'm ready."

Hiroki's face was frozen in an expression of pleasure as, after a few strong strokes from Nowaki, he shot into the palm that was waiting for him. Nowaki too, pressed into the warm depths of his lover and gripped tightly by the soft inner walls, released while kissing Hiroki's ankle again.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured, nuzzling the skin with the side of his face, "I love you." His blue eyes stared warmly down at the other as he opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

Hiro locked gazes with him and opened his mouth to make an answering, Nowaki's excitement obvious as he waited for it, "What time is it?" Nowaki's face fell a little but he smiled as he grabbed Hiro's wrist before it could make it to its owner's face. "Hey! I need to know what time it is! I have a class to teach."

"You have a few minutes Hiro-san," Nowaki pulled out and carefully stepped away from Hiro's body, "Do you have any tissues? Don't move."

Hiroki looked up, shocked that his lover could tell he was about to get off the desk, "On my desk." He craned his neck to watch the long legged man jog down the stairs, tucked back into his pants already. Nowaki grabbed the box and came back up, "Hold still for a minute Hiro-san." He cleaned off the hand that had caught Hiroki's release, before carefully wiping away all remains of their activity from his lover's body.

"Thank you," Hiroki stood up and pulled his pants up, straightening himself as he went, "I'll take those," He took the used tissues before Nowaki could say anything, holding then tightly in one hand.

"Hiro-san," He turned back around, only to come lip to lip with Nowaki, "I love you Hiro-san!"

Hiroki blushed a little, casting his gaze away and muttering under his breath, "I love you too." Nowaki still heard him though and was practically beaming, his eyes crinkled in a wide smile.

"I'll wait for you in your office and we can go home together when you finish work." Nowaki headed quickly for the door, "And then you owe me another round!"

"The hell? Go home on your own! Don't you dare go in my office!" Nowaki was already heading out the upper level door though, "And like hell I owe you! You're the one who jumped m-"

"Professor Kamijou?" Hiroki wheeled around, looking down the stairs at his student.

"How long have you been there? What do you want?" He flew down the stairs, getting up into the kid's face.

"I-I've only been here a few seconds," Hiroki strained to remember the kid's name. Mi...Minaki...Min... "I was wondering if you could help me. I don't think I understand what I did wrong on my last essay."

Misaki! Hiroki was rather proud with himself for remembering the name of a student who usually showed up late for his class, "Not right now, ask me after class. Just take your seat since you're here though, other kids will be arriving soon." Hiroki gathered up the papers near the door, depositing them on his desk in a mess before he realized that he was still holding the tissues in his hand. He threw the evidence into the trashcan with a little more force than necessary, "I have to go wash my hands! Don't let anyone near my desk!"

Misaki looked at his teacher oddly for a second as the agitated man started climbing the stairs to the door. About halfway up though, Misaki was sure he saw Professor Kamijou slow down and smile at one of the desks before running out of the room. But that was probably just a trick of his eyes right? Professor Kamijou never smiled...right?

--

_Wow! It took me 3 months to type this thing up and less than 3 days to actually write it, how insane. Anyway, here you have it! The first ever Junjou story I wrote (One of the last to get typed though). It's not very good in my opinion, but part of me still really likes it and I hope you do as well! Ah...brings back memories of when I actually wrote this (It was during Astronomy class). Anyway, just finished the type and edit this morning, just for you folks! Though I'm afraid I may have disturbed my roommate's sleep (Pervert waves travel really well through air). That part at the end with Misaki was actually originally written to be longer and funnier, but I edited it. If you're interestd in hearing what happened originally with that, just send me a message._

_Now on a note not related to Junjou for those of you who would be interested, I am currently working in a Death Note story. One quick one-shot (thought it's turning out to be a real bear in length) and then I plan to attempt my first chapter story (at the request of a friend). If you'd be interested, look forward to the quick smut-shot (I meant one-shot) in a couple weeks and pray that I can get the first chapter or two of the longer story up within a month and a half. _

_Okay, well I'll be off! As always, if you liked it, hated it or just wanted to tell me something random, leave a review!_


End file.
